The Hobbit: A welcome adventure
by mightyfinestride27
Summary: Everyone in the shire knew of Bilbo Baggins adventurous youth. Gone months at a time with that blasted wizard. That was before he settled down and became a very respectable hobbit. Now that blasted wizard is back and bringing with him dwarfs, of all things. Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all.**

**Please review if you have the time. I know there isn't much here but this is just a prequel for this story. More will come later. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. While some of my adventures were the subject of bedtime stories, I expect you don't know an awful lot about after I met uncle Thorin. Now that you are old enough, I think it is time for you to know what really happened.

It began long ago. There was the old city of dale, its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous, for this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in middle-earth: Erebor.

Stronghold of Thror, king under the mountain, mightiest of the Dwarf Lords, Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson.

Ahhh Frodo, the place we call home, Erebor. Built deep into the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was and still is legend. Its wealth lies in the earth, in precious gems hewn in the rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire.

Ever they delved deeper, down into the darkness. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it "the king's jewel" and took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvin king Thranduil.

But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in.

Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness began to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will surely follow.

The first thing they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry air.

He was a fire drake from the north, a mighty fire-breathing monster. Smaug had come.

The city of men was completely destroyed, and much wanton death was dealt that day. However, it meant nothing to Smaug. His eye were set on another prize. Dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire.

Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives.

Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of a dragon and so no help came from the elves that day, nor any day since.

Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low.

The young dwarf prince took work wherever he could find it, labouring in the villages of men. But always he remembered, the mountain smoke beneath a full moon, the trees blazing like torches in the night. For he had seen bursts of dragon fire high in the sky and an entire city turn to ash. And he never forgave and he never forgot.

That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in.

For, by the power of the soul, and by the will of a wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale.

It began…well it began as you might expect.

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm heath, and all the comforts of home.

And that morning I got an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise from an old friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Bilbo closed his eyes as he puffed out another ring of smoke and rested his wooden pipe onto his leg. It had been a good morning in all respects. A pleasant breeze blew from the south making it warm without being stiflingly so. The sun was shining its radiant light on his face and the birds were chirping away blissfully.

His sister had only just visited, wanting his sympathy over what was becoming a very annoying pregnancy. Morning sickness was plaguing her particularly bad; and after nearly an hour hovering near the bathroom, she had announced that she was never letting her husband touch her again, sending them both into bouts of laughter. They had enjoyable an early lunch before she decided to take her leave. As much as he loved her, her mood swings are too much for him to handle.

She did, however bring up a very interesting point. Now that she was content with her new husband and a baby on the way, it was high time to get back out there and continue on with his adventures. She, of all people, noticed a certain dip in his focus at being cooped up at home for so long. "We are half Took after all dear brother, and Tooks are entirely too lively to be stuck in one place for too long." He could not argue with her for it was entirely true.

Whereas his sister, Primula, was more like their father, Bungo Baggins, Bilbo took more after their mother, one Belladonna Took. His mother was one adventurous little hobbit, settling down only when she became Mrs. Bungo Baggins. She would often tell tales of her travels, filling him with awe and wonder and an itch for adventure. Ever since he could walk, he would be exploring the forests and glades of the shire, searching for elves and fairies and coming home streaking mud and excitedly telling what he had found to an approving mother, much to his father chagrin.

When Gandalf requested that he come with him on an adventure after he had just come of age, he had leapt at the chance. A chance to leave the shire and explore places he had never been to before. He left the next morning, his neighbours watching on with disapproval, and his mother cheerfully waving him off with his father reluctantly biding him farewell, looking ready to protest any moment.

He saw many places, and grew wiser and stronger with every year he was away, occasionally visiting Bag End to share his adventures.

Everything was well until Bilbo reached his 39th birthday. The winter that year was the harshest it had ever been in the shire.

Great blizzards raged, and freezing temperature killed anything unfortunate enough to be outside and not by a blazing fire. Months and months passed that way and winter seemed unwilling to loosen its grip on the land. Soon the people had no choice but to form a band of hobbit to travel to the nearest human settlement and bargain for supplies. Bungo Baggins was among them.

Unbeknownst to them, wolves, usually shy and non aggressive to human had suffered far worst than they did. As food became scarce, the wolves had no choice but to start preying on anything they could find, including hobbits.

They attacked at dawn, as the party travelled easterly to the village of Bree. Before they knew what happened two men were down and more swiftly followed. A total 7 hobbits lost their lives that day, Bungo Baggins included.

A loss of a soul mate is a terrible thing for a hobbit. Most only live a few more days before they follow their mate in death. Belladonna, however had a very good reason to hold onto life. She was with child. Bilbo's sister to be precise.

By the time Bilbo visited again, the land had thawed and the greenery covered the land once more.

Bilbo knocked on the door to be greeted by a very pregnant Belladonna. The instant he gazed upon her face, he knew something was wrong. She looked painfully thin, her arms like twigs and her face a sickly shade. The warm glow she always had around her was gone and she swayed like a tree in the wind, looking ready to collapse any second.

She didn't say a word as he led her to the bedroom, only starting to speak as he helped her lay back.

"Oh, my Bilbo, you have missed so much while you were away," she whispered as he took a seat at her bed side.

And then she began to tell him everything; the seemingly endless winter, the new of her pregnancy, the mission to get supplies and finally the news of Bungo's passing.

As he sat there holding his mothers hand, tears streaming down his face, he knew that the only reason his mother was still alive was that she had not yet given birth. She would not have long after that.

Weeks and weeks went past with Belladonna growing weaker and weaker as the baby grew. Until the day arrived.

Belladonna held her child once and gave her a name before letting death take hold. Bilbo was left to raise her alone, gaining no help from relatives and forced to abandon all hope of any more adventures.

Slowly but surely, the people started to see less of Bilbo, the weird young hobbit going around with that blasted wizard for years on end and more of ,Bilbo the very respectable hobbit, who alone raised the prettiest and kindest Hobbitess of the shire. He is also known far and wide as being wise, generous and an exceptional healer and storyteller.

Bilbo was pulled out of his muses, when smoke collided with his face making him choke and his eyes sting. As he blinked to rid himself of the burn, he happened upon a familiar figure.

"Gandalf! Good morning. I didn't expect to see you here," he said smiling happily up at the tall figure standing just behind his gate.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Gandalf gave him a small smile before continuing, "Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating this is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

"I mean that I have had a very good morning and hope that you have had the same fortune. It's a nice sunny day and I hope it will continue to the afternoon. It's a very good morning for tobacco so come take a seat," Bilbo said taking another puff of his pipe and gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

Gandalf chuckled, "Very good. Although I can't stay long," he said taking a seat and the pipe offered to him.

A few moments passed in silence, content in each others company before Bilbo spoke up, "Not that I don't enjoy you visits but why have you come here? Anything I can help with?" Bilbo said directing a smile a Gandalf.

"Indeed, my dear Bilbo, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf asked.

"Oh really, tell me about this adventure. Last time I didn't ask you anything and we got chased by that group of cannibals trying to eat us for dinner."

"yes, yes lovely people."

"They tried to eat us, Gandalf. That's not nice in my books. "

"A difference in opinion then," He smiled at Bilbo who was giving him an incredulous look, "A little while ago I happened to meet a certain dwarfish individual who needed my expertise and knowledge in a quest. I thought you may wish to join me."

Bilbo looked thoughtful before replying, "I'll have to meet them first. Invite them round for dinner."

"Already have. Well, better be off, lots to do" Gandalf said, only to make his way to Bilbo's front door.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo said, rather concerned for his friends sanity.

"I'm leaving a little message for tonight. So they'll know where to find you," he said, using his staff to carve a strange-looking symbol into the wood of the door.

"You better prepare a feast tonight Bilbo. I may have mentioned there will be food available and they'll raid the larder if you're not careful," he said pulling the gate opened and walking briskly away before Bilbo could say another word.

Bilbo signed and stretched before making his way back inside. He was going to need more food.


End file.
